We WILL Overcome Trailer
by Iridescent Bellisle Cullen
Summary: This is a written trailer to the sequel of Held Captive. Rated M for language, mentions of rape, abuse, murder, child psychopathy, and minor character deaths. No flames please.


_Darkness_

(Bella's voice-over. Her tone is low.) "It was the last thing that I had ever expected to happen to me."

_Scene: Bella is yanked out of her Chevrolet truck on a highway ramp._

_Darkness_

"I'll never understand how Edward could hurt me. He always told me that he loved me."

_Scene: Edward punches Bella in the eye, then covers her mouth as she lets out of sob._

_"Shut up!" he hisses._

_Darkness_

"He didn't understand what true love is. He would never have had me kidnapped if he did. He would never have raped me, and he would never have let his friends rape me either."

_Scene from overhead: Bella screams as she is held down by Edward in the back of a truck. She is surrounded by Brad, Daniel, Jerry, and Victor._

_Darkness_

"He even had the nerve to do it twice in front of Jacob."

_Scene: Edward is on top of Bella, grunting and punching her. _

_"Papa...what...what are you doing to Mama?!" a boy's voice gasps._

_Bella looks around to see one-month-old JC. His face grows closer, showing the fear and bewilderment in his expression._

_Darkness_

"I just wish that I could forget everything that they did to me."

_Scene after scene flashes: One of Bella being pinned to a bed, one of Edward hitting her legs with a strap, one of Brad carrying her into his room, one of her sobbing into her hands, and one of her embracing JC as he cries._

_Darkness_

_Fade in-Bella appears with her head on her hand._

"I know that I can heal and get through this. But I don't know how I can. I don't know what to do," she whispers, melting into tears.

Carlisle pulls her into him.

_Fade out_

_Darkness_

(Charlie's voice-over. His tone is one of worry.) "How is she?" he queries, meaning Bella.

_Fade in_

_Scene: Bella is laying in her and Carlisle's bed with the blanket up to her neck. She looks depressed._

(Carlisle's voice-over) "Not good. Not good at all."

_The scene changes to Carlisle and Charlie in the family room. They are sitting opposite each other._

_The scene changes again to JC looking at Bella from outside of her and Carlisle's room._

**While Bella is struggling to recover from her past...**

(JC's voice-over. His tone is quiet and gloomy.) "Do you think she will feel better tomorrow?"

(Carlisle's voice-over) "I don't know, son. I wish that I could give you a straight answer to your question."

_Scene: Carlisle is pacing in the family room while Alice is standing a few feet away from him._

_"I don't know what to do. No matter what I say to Isabella, or how much I try to help her, she spirals down even further."_

**...how will she cope?**

_The scene changes near the end of his statement, showing Bella sitting on the back steps of a house near a line of trees. She is smoking marijuana and a large brown bottle is next to her._

_Jacob appears and kneels down in front of her. "Bella, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You need help!" he tells her firmly, laying his hands on her shoulders._

_"I don't want **or** need any help! I'm fine! This is one of the only things that makes me happy!" she drunkenly remarks in anger, pulling away from him._

(Carlisle's voice-over. His voice is full of pain.) "I feel like she is just growing farther and farther away from me. I love her and she is my everything. I don't understand why she is doing this."

_The scene changes to Bella pushing Carlisle away gently as they are laying in bed. The lamp to the right is on._

(Rosalie's voice-over. Her tone is comforting.) "She isn't pushing you away, Dad. She really isn't. Trust me, I know."

(Alice's voice-over) "What about Tanya? How is she?"

_The scene changes to Tanya leaning her head on a window, gazing out of it unseeingly._

(Carlisle's voice-over) "I don't even know where to begin. It's hard to tell if she's suffering more than Bella or if Bella is suffering more than her. Either way, she's doing terribly."

_Scene: Carlisle is opposite of Tanya in the dark family room. Her head is bowed._

_"I ought to suffer worse than Bella is if I'm not already. I deserve to. What happened to the both of us is my fault in the first place. If I had never agreed to have sex with Edward...if I had managed to convince him not to bring Bella to Scotland...none of this would ever have happened. Besides, this is likely my punishment for having sex with countless men over the years," she whispers._

_"**No**, Tanya," Carlisle interrupts her in a quiet, but firm voice. "You know that none of that is true. You know that you didn't deserve to have your limbs torn off by Edward, or to be gang-raped by him and his friends either."  
><em>

_The scene changes to Tanya standing in the forest with Bella. Tanya is leaning against a tree while Bella is next to her.  
><em>

_"I don't think that I will ever have a soul mate now, after what Edward and his friends did to me. Nor do I think that I deserve one. What man would want me if he knew everything about me? He would think that I was nothing but a troubled whore," Tanya remarks as tears slide down her face.  
><em>

_Bella pats her arm. "I think you do have a mate out there somewhere. You just have to be patient and wait for him. And when you eventually tell him everything, he will be understanding."_

_Fade out_

(Carlisle's voice-over) "At this point, it's hard to tell which one is going to recover first."

**Meanwhile...**

(Sam's voice-over. His tone is serious.) "JC is getting into a lot of trouble at the reservation."

_Scene: JC and another boy are near a store. They are fighting each other._ _A moment later, JC dives onto the boy, punching him until he knocks him out._

**...danger is lurking...**

_The scene changes to show Bella, Carlisle, and Sam having a talk at the mansion's front door._

_"What do you mean? He isn't causing it, is he?" Bella demands._

_"No," Sam replies, shaking his head. "But trouble always seems to find him. If he was causing it, I wouldn't allow him to come to La Push for a while."_

_The scene changes again. This time, Bella is in JC's room. He is sitting on his bed and pouting.  
><em>

_"I'm dealing with my own problems right now! I don't **need** this added on top of them!__" she lectures him._

(Billy's voice-over. His tone is grave.) "Your son has a lot of anger and resentment in him."

_Carlisle speaks as the scene changes to JC throwing a chair at a wall._

"Any child would if he or she had witnessed their mother or father being physically and sexually abused."

_Scene: JC is sitting on his bed, his arms wrapped around his knees. In his mind's eye, he is recollecting the first time he saw Edward beating and raping Bella._

"Yes, that's true," Billy agrees with a sigh as the scene goes on.

_Fade out_

(Emmett's voice-over. His tone is grim.) "Dad, I'm really worried about JC."

_Scene: Emmett is watching JC, who is frowning at nothing in particular._

(Carlisle's voice-over. His tone is one of concern.) "I know that you really must be if you are telling me this. Why do you say so?"

"He's involved in fights, not that I think he is to blame for them. But I notice that he is becoming more secretive and keeping to himself more often. Jasper also told me that he senses that the rage inside of him is growing deeper."

"Well, he is going through a difficult time at present. He will come around eventually."

**...and the person who triggers it will be the last one that anyone will ever suspect.**

_The scene changes to JC writing in his diary._

(His thoughts in his voice-over) "I try to tell everyone, but they don't understand. They don't understand that the reason why I get into fights half of time is because I am defending Mama. I am always there for her. She has gone/is going through enough terrible things in her life because of what Edward and his friends did to her. She is the last person for anyone to be making fun of or hurting. I plan to do whatever I can to protect Mama, my family, and my friends from being made fun of or hurt in any way, especially the way Edward and his friends had hurt Mama. And I will do it by any means necessary..."

_The scene changes to him sneaking up to a man from behind in a dark alleyway._

"...And I mean by _any_ means."

_He jumps and hits the man on the head with a large chunk of granite. The man falls, instantly unconscious.  
><em>

_The scene changes to a side-view of Bella from her right._

_"Something strange is going on. Every man that has ever flirted with me and made me uncomfortable, touched me inappropriately in any way, or made me feel the slightest bit uneasy, ends up with strange injuries..."  
><em>

_The scene changes to JC gouging the same man's eyes out._

_"...missing, or dead..."  
><em>

_The scene changes to JC, who now looks like he's eleven years old, pushing another man in front of a ten-wheeler truck. He ghosts into the alley as the truck hits the man, causing him to flip into the air before he crashes onto the street. The truck keeps going._

_"...and there is no evidence on who is behind it," Bella says to Carlisle._

(Carlisle's voice-over) "Well, there _is_ such a thing as karma, baby. Some of them did deserve it, but you are right. All of it _is_ rather odd."

(Bella's voice-over) "Yes, that's true. Some of them _did_ deserve it."

**Will anyone ever stop him? Will the cycle continue?**

_Scene: Bella and a pair of twin girls who look about seven years old are eating in the dining room. Carlisle is pouring drinks into their glasses. One girl has Bella's hair and eyes, while the other's hair and eyes are a lighter brown. They both have Carlisle's face and Bella's jawline._

_Bella glances at them. "Babies?"_

_"Yes?" They inquire in unison._

_"There are a couple of questions that I want to ask you about JC. Has he been acting strange lately? Have you seen him do anything that he normally wouldn't do?"_

_In their minds' eyes, they remember JC pushing the man in front of the truck about twenty feet away._

_The dark-haired girl shakes her head. "No. JC seems fine to me. He hasn't done anything bad or weird either."_

_"No, he hasn't," the other girl with light-brown hair adds._

_Fade out_

**Or will it already be too late?**

_The scene changes to JC, now the equivalent of eleven, writing in his diary._

(His thoughts in the voice-over) "If Mama and Papa knew about the things that I had done, they would beat my ass, then have me grounded for the rest of my natural life. At least my twin sisters can keep my secret. They understand why I will keep protecting and defending Mama no matter what."

_The scene changes to a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl. She looks about ten years old and resembles Bella._

_"I don't want you to **want** to do any of this anymore, JC. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to see you get arrested and end up in prison either," she whispers as tears run down her cheeks._

_JC, who looks thirteen, turns away from her with a morose expression on his face._

**In the midst of all of their joy and happiness...**

_Scene after scene flashes: One of Bella and JC chuckling, another of JC looking up at Carlisle. JC is wearing a heavy blue coat and a blue woolen hat. Carlisle is wearing a black coat.  
><em>

_"You're a better father than Edward had been. Can I call you Papa?" he queries.  
><em>

_"Of course, Jacob. I would like nothing better," Carlisle responds._

_They hug each other tightly._

_Another scene follows, showing Carlisle cradling Leah in his arms._

_The scene changes to show the Cullens, the Denalis, Charlie, and Jacob and Leah in their werewolf states. Everyone is chattering happily while Bella is on Jacob's back and JC is on Leah's. Bella is shrieking with laughter as Jacob playfully chases his tail. JC is whooping and laughing as Leah takes jumping leaps around the backyard.  
><em>

_The scene changes again, showing Bella and Carlisle kissing. Bella is wearing a white gown and veil. Her stomach is large and swollen. Carlisle is wearing a black tuxedo with a gold rose boutonniere._

_The next scene shows Bella holding two infant twins, the dark-brown haired and light-brown haired girls. Then they morph into another pair of infant twins. One is a boy who strongly resembles Carlisle. The other is the girl who resembles Bella. They both have blonde hair and sky-blue eyes._

_Another scene appears, showing a gold-eyed Renée and Phil waving and smiling at Bella on the computer screen. She beams and waves back._

_Next, there is a scene of __Renée kissing and embracing JC, who looks like he is eleven. Phil is standing nearby, grinning at them.  
><em>

_The next scene is of JC and both pairs of twins playing together. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are with them too. After that, a scene of a black-haired boy and girl appears. The boy is about twelve and the girl is about six. Both Bella and Carlisle hug them._

_"Welcome to the family," Bella says to them._

_The last scenes are of JC and Leah getting married, Jacob and the dark-haired girl, who is now a teenager, holding hands. Then there is one of Seth and the light-brown haired girl, also a teenager, with their arms wrapped around each other. Finally, there is one of the blonde-haired girl, who looks fourteen, laying her head on the black-haired boy's shoulder. The boy looks around sixteen. The last scene is one of the blonde-haired boy, who looks seventeen, rubbing the black-haired girl's back. She is between the ages of thirteen and fifteen.  
><em>

_Fade out_

**...the crises continues...**

_Scene: JC, who looks twelve, creeps up to a sleeping man with black hair and slits his throat. After he does, he looks up and his eyes turn an emerald-green color.  
><em>

**...and it is not long before even his brother, sisters, and Leah become involved in some of them.**

_Scene from overhead: JC and both sets of twins are in the middle of a road, beating a person with metal pipes. They are between ages 10 and 13._

_The scene changes to the blonde girl hitting the person, who is unseen, then smiling wickedly._

_The scene changes again to JC riding Leah's back. Leah jumps in front of a car, which swerves off of a cliff._

_The scene changes one more time to the blonde girl speaking to JC._

_"It's even worse that there are times that our sisters, our brother, and I join you in some of your revenge schemes. We could end up in prison too for being your accomplices. Is that what you want?" she demands tearfully in a low voice._

_Fade out_

**Even Bella has times when she will get someone back.**

_Scene: Bella dives onto a man and plunges a kitchen knife into his chest over and over again._

_The scene changes. Bella is arguing with a man, who then shoves her. She takes a gun out of her belt's holster and shoots him in the head._

_Fade out_

_Fade in_

_Scene: JC, now the equivalent of fourteen, is writing in his diary._

(His thoughts in his voice-over) "I never meant for some of these things to happen. I never meant to indulge in my urge to kill or hurt many of these people. Thankfully, I've managed to keep everything a secret from Mama and Papa. But I am afraid that one day, I will slip up. There is no knowing when all of the rage building up inside me will explode."

**Iridescent Bellisle Cullen presents...**

_Scene: It is nighttime. JC, who is still the equivalent of fourteen, sees a man slap Bella. He dives onto the man and stabs him in the neck repeatedly while Bella, now a vampire, rips out the man's chest._

_"**Stop them! Stop them!**" Carlisle yells._

_He, the rest of the Cullens, the Denalis, Charlie, and __Renée and Phil shout and scramble around the driveway in a panic. Some of them pull away Bella, who snarls and growls, while JC continues to stab the man.  
><em>

**_..._We WILL Overcome.  
><strong>

(Alice's voice-over. Her tone is one of blank shock and disbelief) "I can't believe that I never saw any of it coming," she breathes.

**Coming soon to Fanfictiondotnet!**


End file.
